Ouija
by Ao Uta
Summary: From an ouija board, a spirit, Jhezeriah, is released. Once she gets a hold of Rima, how will Amu, Yaya, Kukai, and Nagihiko, get her out of Rima? What inner feelings will be revealed?
1. The Possession

**A/N: Another supernatural story.**

**Ouija**

"Yaya…are you sure about this?" Nagihiko asked, slightly unsettled by the board in front of them. Beings of a supernatural origin always frazzled him. It seemed harmless enough-just a board with letters, right?

The Yaya, Nagihiko, Amu, Kukai, and Rima sat around the board in a circle, awaiting instructions from Yaya; the only person who was aware of how to use the Ouija board.

"Isn't Rima-tan playing?" Yaya asked. Rima seemed bored of the game already-and they hadn't even started yet.

"This is stupid. There's no such thing as ghosts." She said in a monotone. Classic Rima. She didn't, however, move from her spot around the board.

"Okay, for this to work, everyone participating must have a hand on each the corner of the board. But remember, the Guardians cannot let go, or else the spirit will get loose!" The four did as instructed and put a hand on each corner. They looked back up at Yaya, waiting for the next instruction.

"Then, ask it a simple question, Yaya guesses." Yaya said, scratching the back of her head with her free hand.

"Are there any rules for the questions?" Amu asked, making sure nothing went amiss.

"That's not important. Hello, can the spirits hear the Guardians?!" She yelled happily. Kukai, having his free hand on the piece, felt it move to the large _YES _on the board. The group gulped slightly.

"Are you female?" Amu asked. Again, the piece moved to _YES_.

"What is your name?" Kukai asked. Rima rolled her eyes, believing it was all a farce.

The piece moved to the letters.

"J-H-E-Z-E-R-I-AH. Jhezeriah, huh? Cool." Kukai nodded. The group continued to ask the spirit questions, and before they knew it, it became very late.

"It's already 11:53! Are you guys done yet?" Rima didn't want to go to sleep without Amu by her side. Yaya yawned, lifting her hands to her eyes, wiping them sleepily.

"Rima-chi's right. Yaya's getting sleepy. Nagihiko looked at Yaya with utter disbelief, excruciating fear, and worry.

3…

2…

1…

"YAYA!" They screamed. Yaya face-palmed, remembering her mistake. The lights began to flicker, creating tension within the room. The board began to shake violently, glowing a dark red.

"It's red. Red is good, right?" Nagihiko asked, beginning to sweat.

"No, Nagi, red is never good." Yaya whispered, afraid. A cloud burst from the board, materializing into the form of a woman, grinning evilly. Everyone stared at the spirit in horror, fearful of what was to come next. The spirit searched the faces of the teens, looking for something different.

"_The blonde looks stoic. Seems like a fun challenge." _The spirit smirked. Before they could realize what it had meant, it dove for Rima. Rima froze in place, not being able to move from the fear running through her. Once she got a hold of her nerves, however, it was too late. She screamed, and the spirit entered her quickly. Once it was out of sight, Rima stood in place for a minute.

"…Rima-chan?" Nagihiko unsure of what to do. Rima's eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she doubled over, losing control of her mind and body.

"Rima!"

**A/N: Short first chapter, I know. Haha! Review!**


	2. Rima Gets Frisky

**A/N: Okay, second chapter!**

**Ouija**

Rima woke up in a daze. She felt as if her brain was pounding against her skull, and she felt…off. The lights were off in the room she was in, as if blocked by something. She was tied to a chair by ropes, and couldn't move her limbs. She looked around, seeing her sleeping friends beside the bed.

'_I'm at home…' _She thought, finally recognizing her surroundings. She tried to move her arms with no such progress.

"Guys…?" She said rather weakly. Amu and Nagihiko's eyes fluttered open, and they looked at the blonde, as if they were analyzing her.

"Are you two okay?" Rima asked. They looked at each other, and then back at her.

"You're…really Rima, right?" Nagihiko questioned hesitantly. Rima looked at him as if he were delusional.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I-" Rima's eyes widened. She remembered. She remembered the spirit possessing her. She remembered the drowsy feeling that came over her. She remembered the thud of her body hitting the ground. She remembered herself losing control.

"Oh my gosh…" Rima trembled. That_ thing_ was inside of her. It could take over her at any moment. She was afraid-terrified even.

"What…what happened after I…" She stammered. They seemed to understand where she was going with the question, so they told her the story.

"Well," Amu started. "After you fell to the ground, we tried to wake you up…

"_Rima…Rima!" Amu shook Rima violently, trying to get the petite blond to emit any sort of response. Her body was lying limp in Nagihiko's arms. _

"_I'll put her on the couch, I guess…" He put her down on the couch, and the group stared intently at her. They weren't aware of what would happen. Rima's hand began to twitch as she sat up slowly; it was almost eerie. Her bangs covered her eyes, and a wicked grin was playing on her lips. She looked as though she was looking at her hands and body keenly._

"_Rima-chan…are you alright?" Nagihiko spoke up. Rima looked up, eyes flashing a bright red. The look in her eyes were not her own._

"_Oh sweet child," Rima said, her voice overlapping with a demonic overtone. "I believe I should be asking you that…hm?"A malevolent look crossed her face as she lunged, pinning him down with strength she could never produce on her own. His eyes widened, surprised at the strength of the small girl. She studied him, looking him up and down. He blushed slightly, seeing what she was staring at._

"_You look like you can put in some work on this body. You'll be a nice slave…A great start to a collection, huh? She said, beginning to trail kisses down his neck. He shifted uncomfortably, his face turning a bright red, and urged to his friends._

"_Are you guys going to help me?!" He looked at them, their faces pink as well. Kukai grabbed Rima's arms, but his effort did no good as he was pushed to the side. _

"_Now, all we need to do is seal the deal...with a kiss." She purred. He tried to wiggle free. This was not how he wanted to be with Rima at all._

_She grabbed his chin and forced his face to hers. Her mouth inched closer to his until the gap between them finally sealed. He felt her tongue pry his mouth open, and as the kiss deepened, he could feel himself fading._

_**WHAM**_

_Rima fell off of him, and he felt himself getting control once more. He panted, shaking his head slightly._

"_How did you…?" Nagihiko asked. He turned to Yaya, adorning a baseball bat in her hands. She smiled, and threw up a peace sign._

"_Alright…well she's pretty strong…" Nagihiko trailed off._

"_And hormones are running amuck." Kukai muttered. Nagihiko glared at him and he put his hands up defensively. _

"_We have to keep her in one place…at least until she gains consciousness." Nagihiko stated._

"_How about we go to her house? Her parents are out for the month; staying with their parents." Amu suggested. They sweat-dropped. They forgot their daughter?_

"_Okay, we'll take her there." He picked her up, and they headed out of the pinkette's home, and to the Mashiro residence._

"Oh…"Rima trailed off, face turning pink. Why did it have to be her who was possessed? And on top of that, by some sex-craved demon?

"Should we let her out now?" Amu asked Nagihiko.

"No!" Amu and Nagihiko turned to Rima, surprised. "We don't know when the next time it could take over me is."

They nodded, and Amu brushed Rima's hair out of her eyes.

"You guys try to get some sleep. I'll be fine." Rima reassured them. They looked worriedly at one another, and back at Rima, who seemed as she was going back to sleep. They went back to sleep as well.

Rima's head lifted up, eyes shining a deep crimson and smiled mischievously.

"They didn't think it would be this easy…right?" She chuckled, freeing herself from her bondage in no time.

"I'll get him to come around sooner or later…In the mean time, I'll have a little _fun_." Rima giggled, walking down the stairs and out of the front door.

**A/N: That was a fun spin, huh? Sure to be interesting. Review!**


	3. Finding Rima Part 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is going to be a fun chapter, huh? Hopefully. Well, let's get this started! **

The friends of the petite blonde woke up slowly. Kukai yawned, outstretching his arms, and noticed Yaya's eyes fluttering in his lap. Amu had her head rested on Nagihiko's shoulder. Nagihiko had his head rested on Amu's head. Nagihiko opened his eyes, and took in his surroundings. He looked at the chair Rima was in, and looked around the room once more. The sunlight was peering through the curtains.

_Wait._

"You guys, where is Rima-chan?!" Nagihiko said, his eyes widening. The bondage keeping her to the chair was ripped and tossed onto the floor in a heap, and the door was opened. Everyone looked horrified, thinking of the chaos she could-_no, _Jhezeriah could be havocking in her body. All except Kukai, that is. He was too busy snickering in the back.

"What's so funny?" Amu lifted an eyebrow, trying to get in on the joke as well. Kukai whispered in Amu's ear and her eyes shifted towards Nagihiko and back to Kukai, and she began to giggle as well.

"Are you talking about me?" Nagihiko's eyebrows furrowed. They ushered Yaya over, and her eyes flickered over to Nagihiko as well, then back to the other two, and began cackling.

"RIMA-TAN GAVE NAGI A HICKEY AGAINST HIS WILL!" Yaya exclaimed, and the three peers fell to the ground laughing. Nagihiko's face turned red and he went to Rima's mirror. Sure enough, there was a bruise at the base of his neck. He groaned, and covered it with his hand.

"Shut up! Let's just go find Rima-chan." He grumbled.

"You want some more love bites, eh?" Kukai joked. The girls giggled again, but stopped when Nagihiko's deadly aura appeared. He turned to Kukai, a malevolent look in his eyes, and Kukai gulped.

"Alright, let's go find Mashiro!" He said with forced enthusiasm. A look of feigned happiness and fear were mixed in on the auburn haired boy's features, and Nagihiko smiled.

"Good." He said cheerfully, as if shutting his aura off automatically.

'_Nagi sure can be scary…'_ Yaya thought as they headed out the door.

* * *

'_Who can be my first slave?'_ Rima thought. Rima's spirit remained unharmed and awake, forced to watch everything that was happening.

Many teenage boys walked around this time of night, but only one stood out to her.

_Fuyuki Kirishima._

It was as if the spirit could reach into her memories and feelings and use them to her advantage.

He stood with his friends in a group, laughing and talking to each other. Once in a while smacking each other playfully.

She walked over to the boy with a flirtatious smirk, and spoke.

"Hey, Kirishima-kun." She smiled. Rima panicked. This was out of character for her. He surely had to notice that, right? I mean; they'd known each other since elementary school!

"Finally started calling me by my first name, huh? What made you warm up?" He stuck his tongue out playfully.

'_Oh god, he doesn't notice.'_Rima face palmed.

"Just started warming up to you, cutie." Rima winked. Kirishima raised an eyebrow, an innocent smirk playing on his lips. He would definitely be an easy one.

"C'mon," She grabbed Kirishima's hand. "Follow me." He complied, giving a thumbs up to his friends as they howled.

She dragged him to the park, and sat him down.

"So what did y-" He was cut off by Rima pressing her lips against his. She took his arms and pinned them to his sides with one hand, and grabbed his chin with another. As they broke for air, Kirishima's eyes were wide and his heart was beating quickly. Rima went in for another, tracing her hands up and down his body. She deepened the kiss, thus going in for the kill.

As the kiss deepened, part of the spirit was transferred into the boy. He struggled to get away from her, but she was too strong. Kirishima went still, and Rima got off of him, wiping her lips off as she did so.

"Awaken, slave." She spoke. Kirishima stood up, eyes now dull. She smirked, and ushered him to follow.

'_Great…' _Rima's spirit grumbled. The spirit was a touchy one.

* * *

The four walked down the sidewalk, seeing trails of teenage boys who seemed either extremely infatuated, looked at the sky lovingly, or were walking in one direction. All of the men had dull eyes.

The four looked at each other.

"Rima." They said simultaneously, and followed the trail of men. The streets were filled with the boys, and some girls who were caught in her web, and they all marched to one destination; the planetarium.

**A/N: The next chapter will be longer; just wanted to leave you all right here. Review!**


End file.
